bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Iori Yagami (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760196 |no = 7161 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 206 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A warrior whose life seemed to be a strange paradox, Iori knew that the invitation to the Scarlet Abyss Tournament was a trap, and one he had to willingly enter in order to defeat the madness within him, His travels took him around the globe, and it was an abandoned graveyard that Iori found the black portal to the tournament, the invitation practically pulling him inside. Once there, a shadow passed behind him and without warning, his body threw itself into the hole.. Immediately, a familiar rage wrapped around his consciousness, pulsating within his mind. |summon = |fusion = |evolution = | hp_base = 5077 |atk_base = 2387 |def_base = 1823 |rec_base = 1902 | hp_lord = 6600 |atk_lord = 2960 |def_lord = 2260 |rec_lord = 2340 | hp_anima = 7492 |rec_anima = 2102 |atk_breaker = 3198 |def_breaker = 2022 |def_guardian = 2498 |atk_guardian = 2722 |rec_oracle = 2578 | hp_oracle = 5707 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 700 |def_bonus = 280 |rec_bonus = 380 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Curse of Orochi |lsdescription = Boosts ATK (80%) and HP (40%) & Boosts BB ATK boost (100%) & Gradually recovers BB gauge (6 BC) for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount (10 000) & Boosts ATK relative to HP lost (80%-150%) |lsnote = |bb = DM: Yasakaduki I |bbdescription = 14 combo Dark and Fire attack on all fores & Boost BB fill rate for 3 turns (40%) & Adds Dark and Fire elements to attack for 3 turns & Boosts own damage dealt to weaker elements (100%) for 3 turns. |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = DM: Yasakaduki II |sbbdescription = 16 combo Fire and Dark attack on all foes & Boosts BB ATK (200%) for 3 turns & Boosts own ATK (200%) for 3 turns & Adds Dark and Fire elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = DM: Yasakaduki MAX |ubbdescription = 22 combo Fire, Dark attack on all foes & Boosts BB ATK (500%) for 3 turns & Boost own ATK (400%) and reduce own DEF (-50%) for 3 turns & Boosts Fire and Dark weakness DMG type (300%) for 3 turns & Gradually fill BB gauge for 3 turns (50 BC) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = 250 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Cursed Flame |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts ATK relative to HP lost (0-150%) & Boost BB gauge when attacked (3 BC) |esnote = |evofrom = 760195 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}